


assorted moodboards

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, M/M, MHEAhqn2020, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: a collection of various moodboards:1. The Ghost of Stern Theater by JacarandaBanyan2. MHEA: Harlequin Hoopla 2020 minis





	1. The Ghost of Stern Theater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacarandaBanyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/gifts), [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/gifts), [Lacerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ghost of Stern Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324393) by [JacarandaBanyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/pseuds/JacarandaBanyan). 
  * Inspired by [Tony Stark, Fairy Godbillionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820137) by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose). 

Images:

  * the collar: it's a legit 16th century historical artifact kept in the Tower of London, check it out [here](https://collections.royalarmouries.org/object/rac-object-24515.html) and [here](https://royalarmouries.org/stories/our-collection/10-grisly-and-goulish-objects-in-our-collection-halloween-special/)!
  * the creepy painting is the _Portrait of Mary Block_ by Ivan Albright, an American magic realism artist, check him out [here](https://www.wikiart.org/en/ivan-albright)!
  * Natasha: still from _IronMan 2_
  * Bucky: still from _Captain America: Winter Soldier_
  * Sam: Anthony Mackie in _Runner, runner _(2013)
  * Steve: Chris Evans photoshoot with Jamie Painter Young from 2011
  * the rest of the images are from unsplash.com

[The Ghost of Stern Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324393) written by JacarandaBanyan and illustrated by Calendulae

> All of a sudden, one of the other dancers shouted in surprise.
> 
> Everyone looked up, including Steve, to see bloody glass raining like confetti from the ceiling. The shards were bigger and easier to see than the ones in Steve’s shoes, so everyone in the room could easily track each falling piece as it fell to the floor.
> 
> (...)
> 
> Steve stood as though hypnotized by the falling shards. They flashed against the bright light from the rows of bulbs along the ceiling that lit the room, half-blinding him. It made it difficult, but not impossible, for him to focus on the shape that stood above the lights. There was a man there, quiet as a corpse and dressed in dark colors that served to make him even more difficult to see with the blazing lights between them. One moment he thought he’d made out the curve of the ghost’s face, but it melted away behind the blazing bulbs again.
> 
> He could have sworn that the man was looking right at him.


	2. MHEA: Harlequin Hoopla minis

* * *

for [Shoe Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923622) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) (WinterFalcon kid!fic)

* * *

for [Tony Stark, Fairy Godbillionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820137) by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose) (Stuckony fluff)

* * *

for [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681243) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) (Stucky fluff)

* * *

for [upcoming WinterHawk mob AU collab between Lacerta and kocuria](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/post/190597955162/mod-ko-is-collabing-with-glorious-lacerta-on-a)

* * *

for [betheflame's merpeople PepperStony snippet](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/post/190814230076/mod-pepper-attacks-with-yet-another-snippet-this)

* * *

for [betheflame's upcoming accidental pregnancy WinterWidow](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/post/190636185008/mod-pepper-has-another-snippet-for-you-this-time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... well holy shit. All done in February, alongside all the gfx work for the event. Huh.

**Author's Note:**

>   
Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)  



End file.
